1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a Hall sensor.
2. Description of the Background Art
DE 101 50 955 C1 discloses a Hall sensor. The Hall sensor has a plurality of vertical Hall elements each with five terminal contacts. In this case, up to four Hall elements are designed parallel to one another and the terminal contacts are connected to one another by means of cyclic commutation, to reduce the offset voltage of the Hall sensor in comparison with the offset voltage of a single Hall element. In addition, the offset voltage can be reduced further by means of the so-called “spinning current” method. It is desirable to improve the complex arrangement, the offset, and the power consumption of the Hall sensor.